Tanuki
by TheWeepingLady
Summary: I am going to consider this my first fic, because most of my previous work kinda sucks. Francis Stone and my fan character Lexami's walk in the park turned into a slew of romance and fluff.


I can only pray that Tanuki really means what I hope it means otherwise this whole fic is completely mute…that would royally suck. Any way I wrote this because I really am not a fan of HotGear. Don't get me wrong!

Some of the stories are kinda cute, but I just can't bear the thought of Francis being gay.

No I'm not a homophobe I just don't see it…Richie and Virgil on the other hand I can totally see! And Garra X Naruto…

Any way this story really doesn't have much of a plot; it's just mindless fluff between Francis and Lexami my fan character since I don't see any one in the series that honestly goes with him. I don't really expect feedback, because well…how many people are there that wants Francis to be straight? Seeing as almost all the fictions with him in it have him paired with a dude I'd go out on a limb and say not very many. :D

So quick rundown on Lexami: She has a heart shaped face, electric purple eyes, white waist length hair that may change style depending on the fic, pointed kitty ears, a white fuzzy tail, and retractable wings…well not so much retractable as they can disappear into two wing tattoos on her back. She is originally from Japan, sometimes she may have a brother (His name is Atreyu), her personality is lively and kind, but bold and innocent. She has a habit of seeing the good in people when everyone else sees the mask that they put on. She has a musical note charm that allows her to create music any time anywhere (I thought this would be an interesting attribute as well as a good addition to song future song fics), she wields power over water and ice; she also may have the power to telepathically communicate with Francis…if I'm in the mood for that. Over all, the thing that is absolute about her are her physical features.

That's a quick over view on Lexami my fan character now on to the disclaimer…

**Disclaimer:** **If I own anything related to Static Shock, the whole show would be made into anime and** **they would not be able to show the program to children under 15…due to the graphic nature of the program…or maybe 18. :D**

BTW this Is my first fic ever so…peaze be nice if you do review.:3

^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&

Tanuki

They'd decided to hang out after school since it was such a nice day and he didn't mind her company so he agreed when she'd asked him to go to the park. The only thing he didn't count on was her sudden need to start annoying him after they'd arrived.

"Hahahahahaha! Tanuki, Tanuki, my Tanuki, You're so funny!" The white haired, kitty eared, tailed, angel winged girl had yet again made him say something stupid which she now laughed in amusement at his idiotic comment about armadillos…and why she could not speak in their native tongue…Armadillonese...because she needed to go to a special college for that…Armand Dillo's University… such a strange conversation and argument on his part.

She sported a white spaghetti strap shirt, her musical note choker ever present the silver charm gleaming, and black short-shorts. The back of her shirt was cut low so as not to hinder her wings that were now in their tattoo form so as to be more compact and less dramatic, her plain black flip flops showed that her toenails were painted a rich violet that almost rivaled her intense eye's own shade. The girl's name was Lexami and her head was just under his chin, she was small and cute. Honestly there were no better words to describe her…well perhaps you could get a thesaurus and look up different variations of those two words, but any way you looked at her you'd still come up with almost the same identical conclusion. She was 17 and Angelic if not a little strange.

For the most part he loved her, but honestly he just couldn't rap his head around her…how'd he end up talking about Armadillos with her anyway? Francis Stone had given up his life of crime for the most part and he was actually starting to get his life in order…well as in order as he could with Lexami as his girlfriend. His hands shoved in his pockets an adorable tinge of pink dusted his cheeks. "Shut up…and what the hell do you keep calling me?" He heard her calling him this for a while now…"Tanuki", but he never asked her what it'd meant. He looked at her still giggling form and was greeted by a sweet smile, her eyes shining just like a girl with a new balloon.

The concrete path they walked down was mostly obscured by elm trees and there weren't any people around that they could see, but then again there were so many trees it'd be easy to hide from their sight. The sun was exceptionally unforgiving today, but it was still a nice day for a walk in the park. The elm trees were everywhere, but they weren't overbearingly thick like a forest. They were really just scattered like sprinkles on the fields of grass. Up ahead there was the parks exit and before that was an ice cream cart, but the ice cream cart didn't really perk up any interest from Francis…well until he heard his companion's inquiry or more like demand.

"Get me some ice cream, Tanuki." Was her command…not question, but command. He gave her a 'like hell I'm gonna' look before he gruffly replied. "Get it yourself." He'd been rude and she didn't like that so she stopped in her tracks letting him walk a few feet ahead of her. He'd turned in time to see her jump at him like a lion seizing its prey. He yelped in surprise as he was now giving her an involuntary piggy back amazingly catching her thighs with his quick reflexes, her laughing echoing in his ear. "Hey, get off!" He yelled not wanting to drop her on her ass.

All of a sudden her cool breath tickled his ear. "Please buy me some ice cream Tanuki?" This time she'd asked him nicely…perhaps this was a game to her…first you demand and then you flip on the adorably pleading switch, just to see him blatantly refuse and then instantly end up doing what she wanted him to in the beginning. He still didn't feel like it though, his pride wouldn't let him. "Just get it yourself you lazy ass, it's only a few yards away." He said defiantly blushing slightly for no reason really. She whined sadly in his ear and promptly placed her hands into his wildly red and bleach blond streaked hair at first he thought she was going to be nice and give him a massage to ease all the tension and stress she'd been causing him…Wrong-o.

As soon as she'd placed them there she started franticly screwing up his hair-do until he looked like a vacuum cleaner had decided to have an intimate encounter with his head. He protested angrily with the little devil still laughing on his back, honestly in was the funniest thing to see if you happened upon them, the infamous HotStreak, feared and well known ex-convict…Spinning around in circles quickly, yelling curses helplessly, desperately trying to stop the adorably small girl on his back from giving him the make over from hell, and also failing miserably.

This went on for about one minute straight before she jumped off his back and popped up in front of him. He could have thrown her right now. "Why would you do something like this you weirdo!?" he raised his voice at the small girl, and she didn't even flinch…she just tried to contain her laughter.

His once spiked back hair had now been rearranged to look like a red porcupine had been placed on his head…it twisted in so many random directions and he'd spent a good fifteen minutes on it this morning so this was a medium sized tragedy on his part. Lexy finally burst, her laughter echoed throughout the park, it was like a chime…a very obnoxious infuriating chime. She grinned up at him before she giggled out her opinion of his new-do. "Hee hee hee, you look like a sea urchin!" She snickered and he glared with an indignant blush spread across his cheeks. "You. Are. So. DEAD!" He yelled at her.

She squeaked before turning and running in the direction of the ice cream cart. He'd never really hurt her, despite how annoying she could be he cared deeply for her. He ran after her as she came to rest a yard or two away from the cart as she made her wings appear simultaneously for a quick getaway, before she tried to reason with him. "Come on Tanuki! Y-you look cute! Don't do anything hasty-YYY-ahahahahaha-"As soon as he'd caught up to her, his fingers viciously attacked her ribs without mercy. She protested lightly through her uncontrollable fits of giggles, but he wasn't about to stop for anything…until he noticed the young male ice cream vender looking at them amusedly.

Francis froze…he was never this way in public…he had too much pride…so when he analyzed what the rest of the world must see the two of them as right now…his blush now tainted the bridge of his nose and his cheeks. Lexy started to calm down when she looked behind her to see what Francis was staring at and she realized that they were being watched. She blushed now as well as Francis removed his fingers from her sides and cleared his throat, he glared at the young blonde haired boy behind the cart. "It's rude to stare, jackass!" He growled out making the boy quickly turn away his eyes, but not his ears… he listened closely.

Francis's attention came back to rest on his girlfriend of five months whose wings had just dismissed themselves in a shatter of blue lights, she looked up at him innocently the small blush still on her cheeks. He sighed and shoving his hands into his pockets he kicked the ground he looked to the sky before he grumbled softly. "Fine, I'll get you some ice cream. You're a pain in the ass you know that?" his gaze left the sky as he suddenly found the ground to be even more interesting. He dare not look her in the eyes or he might do something stupid. Lexy couldn't help but fawn over how adorable her Frankie could be. She took a step up and lifted a hand to make him look at her.

His eyes widened slightly for a second, before they became half lidded as he looked into her violet eyes…they really were dazzling. He watched her carefully as she brought her other hand up into his hair and she focused her gaze to his crown and began to fix it. Her soft hand gently caressed his scalp as she did her work, her body was almost touching his and her face was so close he could smell her cherry breath. Always so delicious whenever they kissed…he whispered to her in a somewhat curious tone, love buried hidden in his rough voice. "Tell me what…what "Tanuki" means." Her hands froze in his hair her expression taking on a mixed look of surprise and contemplation. She stayed silent for a minute before a slight grin appeared on her lips. "Promise me you'll get me an ice cream cone?" She humorously offered up a deal. He rolled his eyes at her.

"I already said I would." He said in a hushed voice. A puppy dog pout now formed on her lips. "Pwomise me?" She said in a baby voice that always made him uncomfortable. She always knew if he promised her something he would deliver no matter what…at least that's how it'd had been so far not that it was going to change any time soon. "Yeah, yeah I promise." He exasperatedly confirmed.

She smiled up at him removing her hands from his now somewhat decent hair style, arms crossed in front of her she bit her lip her smile gone. She looked away from him now nervous and a little embarrassed at the affectionate name she had secretly been calling him. "It…it means…" She finally looked back at him…he had such deep soulful eyes. She found herself staring at his lips and he noticed. Her fingers came up to touch his cheek the trailed down to his feather soft lips…incredibly soft. His blush hadn't wavered as he felt himself heat up at her affectionate gesture. How he loved it when she touched him…anywhere in anyway her touch left him wanting more every time.

Her voice was just above a whisper it was filled with emotion. "…Angel…. It means Angel….My Angel, my Tanuki." He watched her cheeks grow hot as she said this, him an Angel? What a stupid thought…how she could possibly think of him like that… he couldn't fathom it. He felt her fingers go back to his cheek. She laid her palm to rest on his heated skin and he finally moved his hand to be laid upon the smaller one that was being so tender to him. His gaze was intense, filled with unspoken words…his voice was barely above a whisper. "You're the Angel…I'm anything but. You're the one with the wings. How'd you come up with that?" His voice sounded a bit said, a small hint of regret lingered in his words.

Her other hand came to rest on the sensitive skin of his neck, her fingers rubbing the smoldering flesh slowly causing friction and sparks to linger everywhere in his body. Her eye's flickered twice from his eyes to his lips before she gave her rebuttal. "You have wings too Francis…They just aren't as noticeable as mine. You keep them hidden most of the time, but I've seen them clearly. I treasure them, because they are the most precious things to me. They show your true nature and only I can see them most of the time. The thing I love most about them is that you've only shown them to me. My Angel…your wings are just hidden."

Her words struck him…he honestly felt touched. She talked about him as if he were some kind of secret jewel, like he was the most precious thing in the world. She spoke about him as if she'd discovered a priceless sculpture and he could almost cry. This girl that had come into his life had stolen his heart. No, he had given it to her and he couldn't take it back even if he wanted to, which he didn't. This word she'd been calling him…"Tanuki"…it held this meaning behind it. She'd said it so many times and he never had a second thought about it and now as he replayed the many times she'd said it in the past three months he realized that every time she said it this great endearing love had always been behind every syllable.

His gaze intensified and tears threatened to spill out of his eyes. Oh how this small girl could arouse such emotion inside him. He remembered a poem he'd once wrote…he'd been bored and thought he should give it a try and he honestly enjoyed writing it though he'd not told a soul about his poetry…well no one except Lexy. He never recited them to her, but he'd shown her some of his work awkwardly after she'd discovered one of his many note books on his bedroom floor. He spoke lightly…his voice trembling ever so slightly.

"She sees him in ways no else has dared to fathom, the world is blind to him and to his hearts deepest chasms. She watches him with eyes of pure admiration, the world watches her with silent contemplation, slight condemnation and inside his hearts depths, and this man's very soul is a burning sensation.

How can she bear witness to his reckless behavior? See him with her eyes as a Savior? She's not blind; in fact she has perfect clarity. She sees with her eyes such perfection that it borderlines absurdity. He shared with her his pain and his inner most fear, she saw his emotion and never had he been this sincere, so till the day she dies she holds the heart he shared with her closely, tender and dear. She sees his heart and knows the truth, so she leaves the fools to blindly leer.

They see hate, she see loneliness. They see rage, she sees that fear and rejection inside his eyes remain harmonious. They see the lies that he wants them to; he can never hide from her because she knows what's true.

She sees him in ways no one else can. Some feared him like a god, but he is only a man. He hides in the shadows of his clever lies, happy to be looked upon with such caring eyes." He couldn't stop himself from speaking he wanted to show his heart to her again…he'd done it before, but this time was something more intense. He'd never spoken in the voice before…it was too gentle and loving. He had watched her the whole time he'd practically whispered his deepest emotions to her. He knew she'd never hurt him like he'd been hurt before. He knew that and nothing could convince him otherwise.

She couldn't move…she could only hear his tender words echoing inside her mind and heart…reverberating off the depths of her soul. He was very good at poetry…he always made her want to cry. She whispered breathless. "It was beautiful…so beautiful." She projected so much emotion through her eyes. His other hand that been resting inside his pocket moved to mirror her position, he placed it on the porcelain skin of her neck. How he reveled in the feel of her cool skin against his calloused palm. He pulled her face closer to his, smelling the cherry scent of her breath her full pouty lips just two inches away from his.

His eyes burned her and he was drowning in the smell of her breath, just her smell all together. The same smell that always hung around her, vanilla and roses, sweet and fresh. He was slowly losing himself and the last thing he uttered before his control was gone was. "Only you…could bring poetry out of my lips." He whispered raggedly against her lips. "Your lips speak poetry in more ways than one." She breathed out her pulse beating wildly underneath his palm, it was invigorating!

He melded their lips together in a tender kiss.

She pushed her body up against his, her hands tangling in his wild crimson hair. She had kissed him before…but never like this. His lips spoke of a passion she'd never felt him pour out, they contrasted to him greatly. They were so soft and tender as he opened her mouth gently his tongue rolled over her own, causing her to get dizzy from the strong love he projected into her amazingly clearly. This kiss was slow and filled with such powerful emotion. His wonderfully warm hands held her neck as his thumbs rubbed small caresses into her throat. She never wanted it to stop and neither did he. His lips moved against hers with such aggressive tenderness that it was almost criminal. He parted their lips for two seconds, only a centimeter away, their breathing was labored and ragged, she loved his mouth's taste…cinnamon and ginger.

Instantly he crushed his lips to hers once again tilting her head at a different angle to better ravage her sweet mouth with his own. He moaned softly when her tongue timidly started to tasted him. It was intoxicating how she slowly rubbed his tongue with her own; she licked him over and over until he started to dominate their kiss in what could only be described as a desperate need for contact. One of his hands flew to her waist and pulled her closer to him, the other moved to the back of her neck to angle her mouth to his even more closely as well. Teeth clacked together gently and hearts raced. He didn't care who saw them for the first time he was shameless...well shameless in the aspect of not caring who saw them together.

Her arms wrapped around his neck as she took in the new sensation of being so close to him. She was chest to chest and hips to hips with this wall of pure muscle and heat…and she couldn't think straight. She made a bold move and grinded her hips against him realizing that she was having a positive effect. He whimpered suddenly pulling their lip apart for another breath, there was something in his eyes that made her blush crimson…his eyes were lustful and she felt him against her…she felt it against her. It was to be expected after all the heavy touching they now shared.

He looked a little stunned…like he didn't know what to do. He experimentally ground his hips into hers as she'd done to him, pleased to hear her gasp of enthrallment in his ears. He once again connected their lips, but the care and tenderness he used before was nothing like the new found feelings welling up inside him now. He once again slipped his tongue past her velvet lips showing her the same care and softness as before only he had targeted her lips to assault this time. He licked her bottom lip as he started to nip at it. His expression was that of calm bliss, his eyes lightly shut and his lips doing devilish things to the girl flesh up against him.

He felt so alive! What a trip his was on right now.

She felt right against him, her lips were his life line right now. So soft and full, rosy and delicious, they never got old and he tried his best to pour himself into every bit of contact they had; every kiss, every caress, the way he held her, every loving gesture he let wash over the two of them was filled with his love. He loved her. There was no two ways about it. He loved her and he wanted to express this to her in the only way he was capable of right now. He hadn't said it to her and he felt bad about it so right now in this small moment he was going to bare his soul.

His mouth left hers and he placed an open mouthed kiss upon her jaw. She could only think one thing and that was how hot his mouth was, but thoughts couldn't do much good for her right now so she could only feel the flames of her body's needs causing fire to course through her blood and causing goose flesh to appear on her skin. He nipped at her jaw, dragging hot wet kisses down the lithe sweet tasting flesh till he reached the peak of where her neck and jaw embraced and complemented each other nicely. He sighed in content, his hot breath washing over her now extra sensitive skin.

She exhaled shakily as the hand on her waist slipped under her shirt and caressed her side his hand burning her skin and giving her an aching need inside the depths of her lower belly. She was on fire. He kissed the side of her neck tenderly as the hand on the back of her neck found its way to caress her other side under her shirt, he gripped the soft somewhat pliable muscle there, a sound that was a mix between a giggle and a gasp met his ears. He knew she was ticklish, but he couldn't resist the milky white flesh begging him to squeeze it tightly. He stroked her sides up and down for a minuet his tender kisses still adoring her slender necks welcoming texture. He began to nip and gently suck, a small soft wet pop being heard every time he pulled his lips away and placed them somewhere else.

He found her pulse point his hot breath never ceasing to make her shudder, he roughly engulfed her throat and bit down gently, her angelic voice crying out softly in surprise. It made his body react almost violently and he knew that he was gonna regret it if they stopped, but she wasn't ready for anything more than this and he knew it. Damn him and his wisdom! He sucked strongly on her the tender flesh of her throat and pulse point, chewing the skin till it was cherry red he released the suction and groaned in torn emotion. His hands stopped the stroking motions on her sides and slowly almost torturously slid down from her ribs to her waist, he wrapped his large muscled arms around her petite form. They rested on the small of her back beneath her shirt, trapping her and he sighed against her throat in utter submission.

She felt him smile against her neck, vaguely noting his goatee tickling her slightly. The smile wasn't one of triumph or cockiness, but one of bliss and euphoria. He laid a slow tender kiss on the side of her neck, sensuous and empowering. He then did something that was a little unexpected. He started nuzzling her neck with his nose, letting out small happy sighs every now and then. She arched her neck into his mouth when she felt him lick at her thoroughly kissed skin. She'd never felt him do this before. He'd never been this affectionate towards her before…at least not in public. He rested his forehead on her shoulder turning his lips into her neck her kissed her for the billionth time today.

They stood there for a moment listening to each other's panting and small gasps for air. They were in unwavering peace, her completely wrapped up in his massive build and him capturing her inside his arms, his beautiful prisoner. He was the first to speak…the words he'd tried to get across to her this whole time. He hadn't meant to…it just fell out.

"I absolutely love and adore you…"

He couldn't pull the words back once he'd said them. She gasped at his rather hoarse almost drunken confession. He'd never said it before, but she always just assumed he didn't need to. She felt her heat leap out of her mouth and into the sky…she was so happy.

He pulled back with his arms still around her, his face flushed from both his stupid confession and the red hot flames licking at his skin from her touch. She saw his distressed look and thought that it was absolutely sweet how he'd said it so naturally with meaning to. "I-I-that came out wrong, I-um i…sorry?" He stuttered lamely, finishing off his sentence with a squeak, and totally vulnerable as he waited for the longest ten seconds of his life for her to respond. She smiled up at him with the kindest gentlest smile he had ever seen. "I can't begin to describe how happy that makes me, Francis." Her voice was so soft and caring as she spoke to him and he could only stare wide eyed at her. She loved his innocent expression between that of embarrassment and apprehension.

She leaned up to his lips and kissed him sweetly, whispering softly against his lips. "I love you too. Please, say it again My Tanuki." She pleaded with him, her voice almost desperate. He stared into the windows of her soul, speechless. He only said it before because he was high on her taste. How could he just say it now after not being able to for the five months they'd been going out and the official three months of them going steady? He whispered nervously to her his voice trembling slightly. "I-I don't know if…if I can…" He sound like a complete coward and he knew it. Why was it so hard to spit out how he felt for her?

He wasn't afraid of rejection, but he felt this strange anxiety every time he thought of saying it. Maybe it's because he always heard his father tell his mother that he loved her when he was a kid, but then he'd always beat her so cruelly afterwards. He probably associated love with pain in his subconscious…when the hell did he get so insightful?

He swallowed thickly his throat magically constricting. She wanted so badly to hear him say it she'd do anything. She kissed his lips softly before she began to place hot open mouthed kisses on his neck, just as he'd done to her. He moaned accidently, not meaning to be so loud. He bit his lip as she nipped and sucked his neck, his thoughts straying to how good her lips might feel…say…a little _lower_. She pleaded with him softly against his neck. "Please, Francis…I need to hear it. Please say it for me Angel?" Her begging voice racked his brain. He could say it again…he felt it… so he could explain it.

He couldn't refuse after she'd practically just begged him to…in that soft beautiful voice of hers. He was about to crack and she was made for him to hold and caress so sue him if she could weaken his defenses this quickly. She was his and he was hers, perfectly how he could live the rest of his life out.

Her voice cracked slightly this time when she spoke, almost drawn to tears. "Please! Please…" She kissed his throat and he look to the sky, once again managing to blurt out his true feelings. "Oh God, I love you too much to be right…it has to be wrong…" He was breathless after he finished, it felt wonderful to say it now that he thought about it. She gasped once his voice resounded throughout her to the core of her very being. He had given her free access to his throat so quickly. He loved her…he loved her…HE LOVED HER!!

She could have screamed with glee as she now attacked his throat without as much as a warning of any kind. He gasped as her teeth and lips massaged his neck vigorously without hesitation. He closed his eyes, drowning in the feelings of her lips as she found her way to his collar bone, scraping her teeth lightly against his flesh. He bit his lip a smooth rumbling resounding in his chest as her hands drifted to the place the sound had emerged from.

Her palms began rubbing small circles into his chest, her hands had found his nipples through the thin material of his red t-shirt and was now shifting against them making them perk up slightly, sparks shot from there in every direction a top his skin. Her lips still aggressively nipped at his neck and collar bone, his blood now rushing quickly in one particular direction, he couldn't silence himself and with every move she made he was practically letting out a moan or a gasp or some other embarrassing erotic sound. He opened his eyes and tilted his head back down to a less provocative pose; she continued to lay siege to his neck her hot breath ghosting across his now very touchy skin. He grunted softly, his desires becoming harder and _harder_ to control…_much_ harder.

He felt like he could just die…he was so incredibly happy right now he could die at this very second completely fulfilled…well almost.

He felt the desire to just blurt everything out to her in an instant. It hit him like a brick wall, this realization that he wanted to produce more of the word vomit he'd just let loose. The kind of words you can never take back and you never ever would want to. His grip on her frame loosened and she stopped moving her hands, but her lips stayed latched onto his skin. He'd been about to stop her when her curvy hips brushed up against the full length something very delicate and incredibly receptive to touch. At the sudden direct contact she'd accidently placed on him, his voice resounded in a loud groan.

It was so loud that after he'd let it loose it echoed through the air ways, but coincidently also frightened Lexy a bit causing her to stop the sweet torture she'd been inflicting without quite comprehending just what kind of reaction her kisses and rubs sent through his brain.

She'd never heard him make that noise before…had she hurt him? She knew the noise had sounded a bit agonized and it's been louder than all his other vocalized responses to her touch so what did she do? Francis shuddered breathing hard as her hips were still against him. He looked down at her with a kind expression, his eyes on fire and his voice however hoarse and ragged it was held such endearment. "You didn't even try to do that…did you?" He smiled down at her stupidly before crushing her being in a bear hug making her give a surprised yelp.

He was totally undone…it'd felt so good when she'd brushed him so hard…he bent his lips to one of her fuzzy adorable ears, still totally aroused and almost painfully obvious too. He puffed out soft breaths inside her ear, his whisper a loving presence all around her. "I swear every time I'm with you I end up being set on fire. I love you…I love you…Oh…" He paused to let out a somewhat pleasured moan that sent shivers down her spine. "…God how I love you. I think that I'd die without you…You're mine. All mine…" He trailed off kissing her ear shortly after his small almost pure confession.

She felt the warmth surround her…how his words shook her…how his lips brushed her ear in a sweet, sweet kiss…he'd said so many wonderful things to her when they'd been together, but this was by far the best thing he had ever spoke aloud. It topped everything so far! His lips, his body, his words, his personality, and every one of his touches were filled with warmth. She had tensed up when he'd so suddenly crushed her to him, but he began to do something rather amazing that relaxed her. He rocked her softly after a few minutes of consuming her body with his and resting his chin on her head he…he started to hum.

She'd never heard him sing before…he had such a rich deep tone to his soft lovely melody…so soothing was his voice that she caught herself dozing off. This moment…this place…it was peaceful…safe. She belonged to someone…that's all she'd ever really wanted in her life…a mate. She focused on the song he peaceful hummed and realized that it was Silent Night…what a strange thing to start humming out of the blue. She felt so small and loved inside his arms as a breezy wind rustled through the elm tree's reminding them that they were still in the park…after all who wouldn't forget where they were after the contact that they'd shared.

She suddenly realized how hard this must be on him…and she did mean _hard_. Her eyes widened, but before she could push him away and apologize his humming ceased and his relaxed voice reached her ear. "I promised you ice cream before, right?" She back tracked…she'd forgotten the ice cream! How stupid of her to forget. She smiled funnily into his chest. "Yes…yes you did." There was a laugh inside her words. His loving embrace loosened and to her dismay he released her and grabbed one of her small hands and laced together their fingers in a gesture of "We're Both Taken", his loving smile turning into a ridiculous grin.

"Well, I always keep my promises. So come on before I change my mind." She could tell he was just as ecstatic as she was about their little endeavor. This was the first time he'd ever said he'd loved her…and the second, the third, the forth, and the fifth. She laughed before they turned their attention to the previously ignored and forgotten ice cream cart. As they approach they noticed the blonde kid wasn't there…when they got to the cart they were surprised as the previously missing boy suddenly popped up from behind the cart. There were two noticeable things about him that were different…the first being that he was wobbling and tilting unsteadily on his feet like a drunk person….and the second thing?

Well, he was bleeding profusely from his nose and he had a blush almost as red as Francis's hair…at this moment the couple looked at each other with raging blushes. They had forgotten they weren't alone and this kid had just gotten a free show…the poor guy. The blonde boy spoke up rather loudly. "I LOOKED! I-I SAW and…WHO KNEW HE WAS A SCREAMER?!" The kid had lost so much blood that he had no common sense to be courteous and not mention it and he defiantly didn't have the right mind not to point at HotStreak chanting "Screamer, Screamer, Screamer" like some kind of mantra.

Well to say the least Francis was embarrassed enough as it was so when the punk behind the cart started taunting him he got pretty mad. "You little pervert, you were spying on us?! What the hell's wrong with you, you sicko?" A vein started to throb atop his brow and Lexy just watched the two guys wide eyed and thoroughly humiliated. The poor kid was so out of if that he probably forgot who he was dealing with…or he was crazy enough not to care. "Hey! Hey! Hey! I wasn't spying! You…you idiots were the ones making out in the middle of the whole damned park! You're the sickos! Bet you're into backwards voyeurism, IT'S LIKE THE MIDDLE OF TIME SQUARE AND YOU STARTED GOING AT IT LIKE RABBITS!" The boy slurred tilting slightly to the left, his finishing scream echoing loudly and made a few people passing by the park exit turn and stare.

Well, the turn of events following that were a blown up ice cream cart and Lexy having to drag Francis away from the whole scene before the cops came. She made sure to call an ambulance on her cell phone for the blood deprived kid and needless to say she wasn't going to be in the mood for ice cream any time soon.

She didn't know where she and Francis were going to end up, but wasn't every person's relationship just a bit unsure? She treasured him in every way and he felt the same way towards her so they could figure out their future later. She prided herself on the fact that he had shared things with her that he'd never shared with anyone else she'd given him her heart and he'd given her his. Nothing in this life was a sure fire thing but of course

One thing she was absolutely sure of was that she and Francis would always be there for each other no matter what the circumstances and that was enough for her and her Tanuki,

Her Angel.

La Finito


End file.
